


i worship you

by strifekind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Short, Short One Shot, extremely short drabble, mentions of daddy kinks and power dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifekind/pseuds/strifekind
Summary: “Sit up, my love. I want to watch how I make you feel as I worship you.”————this is basically a short lil thing i came up with based off an rp im doing w/someone atm lol. roxy and hal are married, just got out of quarantine (yes im projecting) and decide to go on basically a honeymoon 2.0 on a completely private island that ofc hal secretly owns r u kidding lol. this happens idk one night there probably. i might continue this/edit this?? idkedit: yes i actually am working on this!!! i decided to continue it uwusecond edit: I do actually plan on continuing this... or at least writing more halroxy. ive been trying but inspiration for Other Ships is calling me!!! mayb check those works out when theyre done? pwease ;-;
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Roxy Lalonde, Roxy Lalonde/Hal Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	i worship you

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont hate i only proofread this once
> 
> edit: also i'm working on an outline for the next chapter as we fucken speak babeyyyyy lets go 
> 
> but dont ask me when it will actually be done tho thats a completely different story

_“You’re beautiful...”_

Hal murmurs as his lips graze across her skin, making sure to leave an offering at his temple of worship with each and every inch his lips pass.

_“Hal...”_

Roxy sighs. The noise is short, yet brings so much emotion. It’s audible just how much she loves him back, with the way her voice just barely floats above a moan. Or how it wavers like a petal in the breeze, gusts of excitement raising her volume once or twice as the sigh leaves her.

Hal continues his prayer as he gently lays his wife on the bed, a small smile on his lips while he bows his head to her for a moment. The next, he’s on his knees in front of her. It doesn’t make too much of a difference, given their height difference, but it does give him access to the next part of her body he wants to worship- the center of his attention.

Roxy, surprisingly, is enjoying this newfound attention from her husband- despite it embarrassing her just a little. There was a reason she refused to get involved with the politics on Derse when they made it to Earth C. The thought of being a literal god over people made her extremely uncomfortable. Yeah, sure, she has weird void powers that mess with actual matter, but that doesn’t make her any better than anyone else. Or any more qualified, for that matter. It just isn’t her jam.

But the way Hal is kissing her, as if she were the only woman in the world... the way he holds her in his arms, lays her down so reverently... it’s a stark contrast to their usual sexual trysts, which usually involve at the very least a daddy kink and some power dynamics. Not that she doesn’t love that also. This is just... new. Exciting.

However, she doesn’t really have much time to ponder on anything more, as Hal’s silky smooth voice is interrupting her.

“Sit up, my love. I want to watch how I make you feel as I _worship_ you.”


End file.
